Por Siempre
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Rivamika][One-Shot] Comenzó a sentirme mareada, su energía vital estaba apagándose poco a poco. — Si tan solo pudiera hacer que… me vieras con esos ojos como los que veías a ella. — Sin querer comenzó a amar a Rivaille. — Mocosa de mierda, yo nunca me dejaría enamorar por alguien como tú. — Hanji. — Hablo Erwin. — Da la noticia de que Rivaille y Mikasa ahora descansaran en paz.


**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Por Siempre **—

**By: Felli Loss.**

**[Año 850]**

— **L**-Lo hicimos... — la mirada de Armin al igual como la de todos, aun no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

La lluvia inundaba un enorme escenario que se daba en ese momento, mientras que mojaba a los soldados de la Legión, al igual que aquellos montones de cadáveres de aquellos soldados caídos y de aquellos cuerpos enormes que comenzaban a evaporarse poco a poco, dejando únicamente los huesos de aquella raza ahora extinta.

Después de mucho tiempo, la Humanidad finalmente ha logrado la victoria en contra de aquellos seres que los obligaban a esconderse dentro de los tres inmensos muros.

La Humanidad consiguió la libertad que tanto había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo. Mientras todos estaban celebrando por la victoria con gritos eufóricos y demás como alzando los puños o las cuchillas, había una persona que estaba agonizando en silencio, mientras permanecía intacta sobre un charco de sangre, dejando que la lluvia la empapara y limpiara a como ella gustara.

— L-Los titanes… e-están muertos… — dijo para sin misma cuando noto un sinfín de bengalas amarillas que salían disparadas iluminando un poco el cielo nublado.

"_La humanidad gano… nuestra misión se ha acabado"._

Dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba con lentitud su mano ensangrentada, ya que estaba presionando una fuerte herida de su vientre al ser mordida por un titán anormal, algo que había dejado sin aliento a todos los soldados al ver como uno de los mejores de la Humanidad era casi asesinado por un simple titán.

Pero desde hace tiempo antes de esta enorme misión que no solo involucraría a la Legión del Reconocimiento, sino también a las demás tropas, los más cercanos a Mikasa Ackerman se habían dado cuenta de un cambio repentino en la joven de rasgos asiáticos.

Hubo algo que provoco que perdiera su espíritu de lucha y eso fue… el haberse enamorado del hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad. En pocas palabras, sin querer comenzó a amar a Rivaille.

— Y-Ya no debo… pensar en eso. — dijo dejando caer su mano a su herido vientre.

_Ya no resisto mas, l-la herida es profunda, ya no me quedan fuerzas como para curarme… este es mi final. — decía débilmente._

Comenzó a sentirme mareada y con los ojos pesados, su energía vital estaba apagándose poco a poco, ya no faltaría mucho para que se diera el último aliento de su ser.

_M-Moriré aquí sin nadie a mi lado, pero especialmente… moriré sin tener a la persona que amo a mi lado. _

Se había sentido triste cuando el capitán la había rechazado casi inmediatamente cuando ella se le había declarado aquel atardecer en la oficina de Levi.

— _No digas estupideces, mocosa de mierda, yo nunca me dejaría enamorar por alguien como tú._

Se sintió rechazada rápidamente sintiendo un enorme vacío que volvió a abrirse de nuevo en su ser, el primer vacio que sintió también fue cuando Eren Jaeger le declaro que aun a pesar de las cosas, el amaba a Annie Leonhardt.

Una silenciosa lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas ante la sombra de las gotas de la lluvia, ya no había nada más que hacer, su vista se estaba volviendo más borrosa, jugándole tal vez una ilusión, ya que cada vez que parpadeaba, la imagen del Heichou se hacía presente.

Sintió como unos brazos la envolvían con desesperación, llamándola por su nombre una y otra vez. Levanto débilmente la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Rivaille.

_Si tan solo pudiera hacer que… me vieras con esos ojos como los que veías a ella._

Era verdad, Rivaille amo a Petra Ral, aquella joven que formaba parte de su escuadrón, Mikasa veía en silencio la cercana convivencia de ellos dos, notando como los ojos del Heichou miraban de una manera cálida a Petra, tal parece que esa mujer fue alguien importante en la vida del Capitán Levi. Y a eso a Mikasa le dolía sinceramente.

— ¡Oye mocosa! ¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! — decía el Capitán sacudiéndola un poco mientras veía su herida, cuya hemorragia ya se había extendido mas con la pérdida de sangre.

_Me hubiera gustado… ser la persona más importante para ti. Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo hasta mi final, pero al parecer creo que solo eres una ilusión._

— D-Debes resistir mocosa. — decía el Capitán. — Mocosa de mierda, resiste o de lo contrario…

_Amo a esta persona, pero… esa persona no me corresponde. — Mikasa sentía una profunda calidez que la envolvía y le proporcionaba el calor que necesitaba sentir en sus últimos momentos._

— R-Rivaille… — hablo con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, Rivaille la miro a sus ojos algo preocupado.

— Ackerman…

— L-Lamento mucho esto, pero creo que… moriré en este momento. — esas palabras habían asustado a Levi en el interior, la pelinegra sonrió escasamente para llevar una mano a la mejilla del Heichou. — R-Rivaille, A-Al menos no me arrepiento de quererte, aunque sea un amor no correspondido.

Rivaille la miro con lastima, recordando la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Hanji.

— _Rivaille ¿estás seguro de esto?_

— _Es necesario para que esa mocosa se aleje de mí._

— _Pero Rivaille… Mikasa te ama, al menos deberías decirle que…_

— _Ya di mi decisión Hanji._

— _Lastimaras mas a Mikasa, ella no sabe que le correspondes._

— _Es mejor así._

— _No te hare cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?_

— _No, al menos quiero que la mocosa este lejos de mí, porque de lo contrario algún día no la podre proteger como es debido._

— Mikasa…

La chica abrió los ojos en par, para después sonreír tristemente. — Me llamaste Mikasa.

Qué bien se escuchaba su nombre provenir de la voz de Rivaille, eso la hizo feliz ya que siempre tuvo el anhelo de que la llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido o por otro sobrenombre.

— Estúpida ¿aun piensas que no te correspondo? ¿Me creerás al decirte que me siento una completa mierda al verte así? — decía Rivaille algo desesperado presionando el abdomen de la joven. — No te atrevas a abandonarme, no ahora ¡¿entendiste?!

Rivaille sinceramente dejo salir lo que su mente dictaba, no quería perder a esta chica. Sin darse cuenta, se había dado cuenta que ella era la indicada, sentía algo por ella, cosa que con Petra no lo había hecho. Aceptaba que amo a Petra Ral, pero no como ama ahora a Mikasa Ackerman.

La abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana, escuchando los débiles latidos del corazón de Mikasa que se iban alentando más y mas, ya no había tiempo y la Ackerman ya lo sabía.

— No te preocupes, tengo l-la certeza de que nos… volveremos a… ver.

Y finalmente el último latido del corazón de Mikasa Ackerman se había detenido, dejando por completo el cuerpo de la joven vacio y sin vida.

— No. — Rivaille se asusto y busco el pulso de la joven, desesperándose al no encontrarlo. — ¡Mikasa! ¡¿Por qué?! — le reclamo desesperadamente sacudiéndola, como si eso haría que ella volviera a abrir los ojos.

_Mocosa de Mierda… ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme así como así?_

"_Tengo la certeza de que nos volveremos a ver…"_

El Heichou abrió los ojos en par al recordar las palabras de Mikasa y solo se limito en abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de Mikasa que se iba enfriando poco a poco.

**ღ**

Horas más tarde, Hanji junto con Erwin habían entrado al bosque en busca de Rivaille y Mikasa, estaban preocupados ya que no sabían nada de ellos en las próximas horas. Todos preguntaban por ellos y eso los motivos a buscarlos sin descanso.

— Erwin, por aquí. — dijo la Zoe al notar unas huellas que formaban un camino, que lentamente se iban borrando. — ¡Apresúrate, estamos cerca!

Ambos corrieron para adentrarse mas al bosque hasta finalmente dar con un espacio abierto, donde al final se encontraron con una escena que los dejo petrificados.

Rivaille abrazaba a Mikasa de la cintura, mientras la cabeza de la pelinegra descansaba sobre el pecho del Capitán.

— ¿Rivaille, Mikasa? — Hanji no podía asimilarlo todavía, acercándose a ambos cuerpos, se dio cuenta que Rivaille estaba mas pálido y frio, al igual que la Ackerman. Toco la frente de Rivaille, para mostrarse seria y lastimosa. — Hipotermia. — fijo su vista en Mikasa después. — Perdida de sangre a causa de la hemorragia que no atendió a tiempo.

— Hanji. — la voz de Erwin se escucho entre el sonido de la lluvia.

— Erwin. — hablo levantándose de su lugar. — Da la noticia a todos de que… hemos perdido a los más grandes de la Humanidad.

— No puede ser…

— Diles a todos que no se preocupen por ellos, porque tanto el Capitán Levi como Mikasa Ackerman, ambos cumplieron su deber y ahora descansaran en paz, gracias a los esfuerzos de ambos, la Humanidad dará un paso adelante hacia la libertad.

— ¿Y como estas tan segura de que ellos ahora estarán en paz?

— Solo míralos amigo mío. — dijo tristemente sonriendo y llevando una mano a sus ojos quitándose las gafas un momento. — Sus rostros se muestran tan pacíficamente.

La noticia de la muerte de Rivaille y Mikasa había sacudido a todas las personas que vivían en los tres muros, la Legión se había afectado por aquella perdida, especialmente Eren y Armin por Mikasa y Hanji y Erwin por Levi.

Al final, los muros fueron destruidos ya que no tenían caso de que siguieran de pie, en aquel momento, todos los humanos salieron fuera para poder disfrutar la libertad e ir en busca de nuevas tierras, conocer el mundo exterior, dejando atrás aquella jaula, sin ataduras, completamente libres y felices por el resto de su vida.

Pero tengan la certeza que con respecto a Levi y Mikasa, ambos sin importar las circunstancias, se volverían a reencontrar.

Ya que el destino se encargaría de reunirlos nuevamente, para darles una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos.

**[Año 2014]**

— Oye Mikasa apresúrate. — decía un castaño de ojos verdes que iba junto a su mejor amigo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

— Perdón la demora. — se disculpo una pelinegra vestida mientras lo alcanzaba para después los tres salir del instituto de Tokio.

— Rayos, no tengo idea de cómo hacer los ejercicios de aritmética. — se quejaba el castaño.

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte Eren.

— ¿Enserio? Me salvarías la vida Armin.

Mikasa miraba el cielo mientras caminaba junto a sus mejores amigos rumbo a la estación para ir a casa, pero por alguna razón hoy se sentía bastante ansiosa y no sabía el porqué de esa emoción incontrolable.

Hoy era una bonita época del año, ya que los cerezos estaban floreciendo y con cada brisa, muchos pétalos salían volando, decorando la hermosa ciudad de una manera tan natural.

Cuando iban caminando entre aquel parque de cerezos, inevitablemente fijo su vista a unos lejanos metros de distancia, donde allí lo vio.

A un hombre de cabellos oscuros y una mirada oliva que miraba detenidamente los cerezos sin quitarles la vista de encima.

La pelinegra abrió la boca y rápidamente corrió un poco para acercarse, ignorando el llamado de sus amigos que no comprendieron su comportamiento. Se dio cuenta que ese el porqué de su ansiedad, porque tenía la sensación de conocerlo…

_Ya habían pasado bastantes años desde entonces…_

— ¡Disculpe! — se detuvo a un metro de distancia de él, llamando la atención de aquel hombre quien giro la cabeza, para que ambas miradas se conectaran al instante, ella apretó los puños y se armo de valor. — De casualidad… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Noto una sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios de aquel hombre quien cruzo los brazos. — ¿Qué si nos conocemos? No estés bromeando.

Mikasa rápidamente lo comprendió.

— Realmente estoy muy cabreado. ¿Realmente no sabes cuánto tiempo espere?

El silencio se presento antes de que se escuchara aquella oración detonante.

— Mocosa de mierda…

El viento soplo fuertemente y Mikasa Ackerman recordó todo su vida pasada, pero especialmente recordó a la persona que ella amaba y que estaba frente suyo en ese momento.

Se había reencontrado con su amado Rivaille.

De un pestañeo, ambos ya estaban cerca del otro rompiendo la distancia y abrazarse fuertemente, habían esperado bastantes años para su reencuentro y su nueva oportunidad de vida.

— R-Rivaille…

Le acaricio el cabello femenino, para después tomar su mentón y besarla con desesperación, aferrándola más a él, como si temiera que la fuera a perder de nuevo.

Del otro lado del parque, Eren y Armin miraban con una sonrisa como aquellas almas reencarnadas volvían a reunirse, aun siendo en otro mundo, estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo. Ya no había de por medio una gran amenaza como lo fueron los titanes.

Levi Rivaille y Mikasa Ackerman reencarnaron para verse de nuevo.

Era solo el comienzo de una vida nueva para el Capitán Levi y la Soldado Mikasa Ackerman, mejor conocidos como la "Pareja más Fuerte de la Humanidad".

* * *

**F**in.

**B**y: **F**elli **L**oss

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me odian, no me odian? ¿Merezco algún review?**

**Realmente me alegro que les gustara mi primer One-Shot** y quise compartirles este también, apenas unas horas que lo termine y apenas tuve tiempo de seguirlo.

**La próxima semana ya tendré para ustedes el primer capítulo de "Omega".**

**Muchas gracias por leer este sencillo One-Shot.**

**Se despide Maleny Marquez.**


End file.
